


Soft Down and Heated Skin

by Casimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A bit of fluff in the background there, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Harpies, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Nesting, Stomach Bulge, Werewolves, animal-human hybrids, bottom!Goro, hinted at - Freeform, mild choking, mild scent kink, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: In Goro’s defense, he didn’t mean to keep stealing Ren’s clothes. It just sort of happened. That didn’t stop them from turning up in his nest again and again though. Socks that Ren lost underneath his couch during a game night. A jacket that was left on a chair after a movie marathon. They were all accidents, Goro swore, at least they were-- up to the underwear.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Soft Down and Heated Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadHyeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHyeen/gifts).



> A commission for the absolute best hyena ever— @Badhyeen <3 <3
> 
> Stuff Goro full of eggs 2kforever continues = 3=

In Goro’s defense, he didn’t mean to keep stealing Ren’s clothes. It just sort of happened. The first time was an accident, with one of his gym shirts ending up in Goro's bag instead of his one after they were done exercising. He'd found it while he was getting ready to do the laundry. But something made him stop before it made its way into the washing machine. 

Why should he waste time washing Ren's clothes for him? Yeah. That was it. He shouldn't have to wash his clothes; Ren was an adult and perfectly capable of it himself. Goro picked it up between his claws loosely and tossed it onto his bed. He usually kept his space meticulously clean. As a harpy he spent a long time perfecting his nest, preening his feathers and taking care of his hair. One day he'd have a mate to take back there and he wanted everything to be perfect. Wanted this potential mate to pat him on the head with his big, stupid werewolf paws and tell him--

Goro scowled at the shirt.

How dare it put such strange things in his head.

(The shirt remained in the nest.) 

Over time it was eventually joined by more and more clothing. Socks that Ren lost underneath his couch during a game night. A jacket that was left on a chair after a movie marathon. They were all accidents, Goro swore, at least they were-- up to the underwear.

They were at the gym again. Ren had changed out of his usual clothes and stuffed them messily into his bag. Goro remembered telling him he needed to take better care of his stuff, that he was going to lose something someday. Although all that got was a playful laugh out of Ren and Ryuji-- their other gym buddy-- it had given Goro an idea. A sick idea. A disgusting one. One that wouldn't leave his mind now that he'd thought about it.

He could just…

Open the locker door…

And take something.

He shoved his ill acquired gains into his own bag, slamming the metal door shut before anyone could come into the changing room and see him.  _ See him stealing someone's underwear. _

Ren had, of course, missed them and the three boys spent at least twenty minutes looking around the locker room floor for them. Goro tried his hardest not to turn bright red when he turned to Ren and gave him his best, most award winning, 'I told you so' ever. All the while, the very pair of tighty whities were hiding right at the bottom of Goro's bag.

From there it spiralled out of control. Any time he was in LeBlanc he found a way to steal another piece of clothing. Eventually his nest started to look more and more like a  _ proper _ nest. Built up around the sides in a ring of tied together blankets and pillows and clothes. At some point he’d torn open a pillow and shredded the insides all through it so that the soft fluff better held him. The whole thing positively stunk of Ren. Goro counted himself lucky that Ren didn't smell like a wet dog. For a werewolf he smelt surprisingly inoffensive.

At night he curled himself up, covered by his brown and black patterned wings, and fell asleep to Ren's comforting scent.

Eventually he had to admit he had a problem, and that he had it bad for Ren, when he was contemplating stealing Ren's ratty old sneakers. The things really needed to go in the trash. He could just claim he'd thrown them out and would buy Ren a new pair if he needed them so badly…

Goro shook his head to snap himself out of his ridiculous funk. How could he possibly be contemplating stealing Ren's fucking sneakers?

The man in question gave him a curious look, tilting his head to the side as Goro puffed out the ruff of feathers around his neck. They were in LeBlanc on a study date. That was what Ren had called it, making Goro blush on the other end of the phone, when he’d invited him over. They could hear the quiet murmur of customers and the TV downstairs, and even Sakura-san’s deep voice as he greeted people coming into the cafe.

Goro turned back to the worksheets in front of him. It was hard to focus on the blur of numbers and characters scattered across the pages, not when Ren was sitting across from him looking so...so like... _ that. _ Delectable. Positively dashing. With his stupid dark eyes and long lashes. Goro wanted to crawl across the table and perch on his lap and grind down against the thick cock he knew was hiding in those damn skinny jeans…

He had to focus to settle down his neck ruff again. Any more of those thoughts and he’d be a ball of feathers before the night was over. Nesting season had to be starting soon, that was the only explanation he could think of for such  _ hungry  _ thoughts to be driving him wild. And Ren would surely make a lovely mate. Goro wondered if he’d be as rough and wild in bed as he knew he could be— Ren’s quiet, laid back demeanor could be just as much of an act as Goro’s own detective prince one. There was violence burning behind his eyes.

Goro wanted to drag it out of him.

Eventually, Ren left the room to get them something to eat from downstairs. Goro waited patiently until he could hear Sakura-san fetching plates and talking to him in that low voice of his. Then he moved quickly. The sneakers were well out— there was no way he was putting such nasty things in his nest— but one of Ren’s school shirts? That he could do. He wanted the jacket, but Ren would definitely miss it. He also didn’t want him to get in trouble for not showing up in uniform properly.

The shirt was stuffed in Goro’s bag quickly. He didn’t see Ren peering over the edge of the stairs, watching him with inscrutable grey eyes.

***

Ren had known something was up for a while. At first it had just seemed to be a long string of weird coincidences. His clothes kept going missing— although he could probably blame most of it on his own scatterbrained nature, he definitely couldn’t deny what he was seeing now. Everything suddenly clicked into place as he watched Goro shove one of his school shirts into his bag. The other man’s feathers were sticking up at all angles from embarrassment. His face was bright red, too. How Ren hadn’t noticed his behaviour before, he had no idea. It was so obvious now.

Everything that had gone missing had disappeared when Goro was around him. The gym, when he spent the night, even at study sessions with their friends. How he’d managed to get away with it for so long was almost astounding— just as much as Ren’s blindness to the man. Kind of stunning, really, that Goro could just steal whatever he wanted and Ren wouldn’t only  _ let  _ him but not even notice in the first place.

He wasn’t even mad about it. He just wanted to know what he was doing with them.

Ren waited for a few days later to enact his plan. He’d texted Goro, asking to hang out, but received a reply that he was busy at work that day. That meant that he’d be out of his apartment and Ren should have enough time to paw through it and figure out what Goro was doing with his damn clothes. He took the train, got shoved around by all the other hybrids that were on their way to work, and quickly made his way to Goro’s place. Ren had been there a couple of times. It was always kept fastidiously neat and tidy, the antithesis to how the attic he lived in looked.

He didn’t have a key to the apartment but Ren didn’t need one. House locks weren’t hard to pick with a little bit of time and the right tools. It clicked open quickly underneath Ren’s skilled hands and he slipped inside. The room was dark and quiet, the curtains drawn over the windows, with no Goro in sight. Ren crept further inside. He kept his steps light and easy, peering around the couch and into the kitchen. There was a good chance Goro was keeping his clothes in his bedroom— Ren could feel his own blush colouring his features as he considered the reasons why. He just couldn’t think of where else he could be keeping them. The bathroom? No, that was extra weird. It had to be his bedroom.

The room was small, set away from the main living space. The door was cracked ajar. Ren could barely hear the tiny noises coming from it— pathetic little caws and moans, wet squelches and whimpers.

Ren slid along the wall, peered through the crack, and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

“Ren, Ren, Ren—!” Goro moaned and writhed on a circular nest made of blankets and clothes—  _ Ren’s _ clothes, he realized with a start— with his legs spread wide open. He pistoned a brightly coloured dildo in and out of his cloaca, filling the room with the sounds of his desperate pleasure. The claws of his feet clenched and scrabbled against the sheets around him. Those pretty brown feathers fluffed around his cheeks and face with his cries.

Hidden behind the door, Ren felt his mouth go dry. He’d known Goro was... _ interested.  _ It was hard not to smell it on him, what with Ren’s powerful nose, but he had never said anything. Ren had never been sure if it was entirely a physical reaction or not. Judging by Goro’s plaintive calls of his name, however, it wasn’t just attraction. Goro  _ wanted  _ him.

And by the gods above did Ren want him too.

***

The dildo was knotted, because Goro wouldn’t have it any other way. He thrust it as deep as he could take it into his body, over and over, but it just wasn’t quite  _ enough _ . He sobbed into the pillows behind him, turning his face into them to smother out some of the light that was leaking through his bedroom windows. Too much stimulation, too much going on with his body— he was  _ throbbing _ . Goro had never had a nesting season get so out of hand before. Usually he just threw something together on his bed and let himself bask in the comforting hormones for a couple of days. This was Ren’s fault, somehow. It had to be. The scent of the man had permeated his senses until it was the only thing he could focus on, other than the borderline pleasure from the toy in his tight grip.

He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t notice the door opening. Didn’t hear the soft pad of feet on the floor across from him, or the gentle rustle of fabric as clothes were shed and dropped aside.

Goro did, however, definitely notice when Ren climbed into his nest and grabbed his neck with one of his powerful hands.

“R-Ren?” He gasped, body seizing on a particularly good thrust of the silicone cock inside of him.

“Goro.” Ren growled, his voice a low rumble of possessive glee. It made Goro moan in reply. “What are you doing here, all on your own?”

“Shut up, A-Amamiya—! What does it look like I’m doing?”

Ren’s tongue licked the tiny trail of tears away from the corner of his eyes. His hand was still wrapped around the base of Goro’s throat. It was just tight enough to tease, just enough that it made Goro have to struggle for each breath. He sniffed at Goro’s hair, nuzzled the scattered feathers around his temples and at the ruffle around his neck. A warbling trill crept out of Goro’s throat. His body craved the man on top of him. Wanted to do anything to make him claim him as his mate. Goro’s legs loosely wrapped around Ren’s waist.

“It looks like you’re getting off to the thought of me.” He hummed. “Is this why you’ve been stealing my clothes, little bird?”

“Nnnh—!” It was getting harder and harder to think. His cloaca clenched around the fake cock, making him realize what it was that had been missing. “Ren!” He cried out again, bucking his hips upwards to try and convince him to do more than just hold him down. There hadn’t been a thought in his pretty head since the desperate arousal coursing through his body had peaked sharply, but Ren’s presence was threatening to send him spiraling even further.

“Do you want me, Goro?” Ren asked, nosing against his ear. “Want me to fuck an egg into you? Until you’re so stuffed full of my cock that you can’t think anymore?”

“Don’t tease me.” Reaching in between them, Goro slowly slid the dildo out from inside him. His face was flushed red with an uncharacteristic shyness. “I’ve never...done this before.”

Ren had to blink at the admission. He seemed surprised that Goro had never been with anyone before, for all his multitudinous fans and handsome face. A serious look passed through Ren’s steely eyes before he leant down and kissed Goro hard. It was like he wanted to devour Goro whole, take up all the space in his mouth with his own tongue, make it so that Goro could never taste anything but Ren ever again. When he finally pulled back for air, a thin line of spit snapped between them. The hand that had been holding Goro down by his throat slid over his chest and to his hips. It was quickly joined by the other on its matching side. Those long fingers dug bruises into the skin. Goro’s eyes had gone hazy and unseeing as he peeled them open. He had to blink just to focus on the body above him.

“Then I’ll make sure you never want to do it with anyone else.” Ren promised with a wicked grin.

Now that he’d pulled back some, Goro could see that Ren was completely naked. When had he done that? His cock was reddened and hard, already swollen with his need to claim Goro’s body. Precum beaded at the tip as he stared until it trickled down the plummy skin of the head. Goro gulped. He wanted that inside him, but how on Earth was it supposed to fit?

Ren dragged his cock over Goro’s slick cloaca, dipping the head teasingly into his entrance. It made him whine loudly, the noise bordering on bird-like. “I told you not to tease me!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Laughing, Ren began to push inside of him.

He was thick and heavy. The feeling was completely different to the cold, inhuman silicone of his dildo. It was warmth blossoming in his core. Spreading him open and stretching him to fit Ren’s cock. Goro threw his arm over his eyes again. Every little twitch of Ren’s hips made him moan. Ren had only been joking when he said he’d ruin Goro for anyone else, but how could he ever give it up now? It was like an addiction blossoming through his body with the inexorably slow pace that Ren set.

“Don’t hide away.” Ren pulled his arm away from his face, a soft smile lighting up his eyes. He certainly didn’t look unaffected— there was a bright blush on his cheeks and his own breathing was laboured— but compared to how Goro felt, it looked like just another day to Ren.

“Fuck you, I’m not hiding— ah!”

Ren’s hips met Goro’s in one harsh thrust, forcing a desperate cry out of his throat. He had shoved what remained of his length deep into Goro’s body. There was a growling noise building in the man above him. His lips had pulled back, exposing lengthening fangs, and bright gold flecks spreading through his grey eyes. Fur was beginning to spread across his features and the hands that held Goro’s hips tightly began to twitch and grow. The claws dug into his skin.

“R-Ren?”

The cock spreading him open was beginning to get wider, along with Ren’s transformation. His ears elongated into furry points on top of his head and a large fluffy tail wagged at his back. When he thrusted again it sent shocks of pleasure coursing through Goro’s body until his claws curled with it. The large, black werewolf towered over him. He could practically envelop Goro’s entire body with his own. When he grinned, it exposed his toothy maw.

“Yeah, Goro?” His rumbling voice made Goro tremble.

“You shifted.”

“I did. I’m gonna plug you up with my knot and breed you.”

All of a sudden, Ren began to roll his hips hard against Goro’s. Wet noises of pleasure filled the air, along with Goro’s wanton cries, and Ren’s rough snarls. Heat coursed through Goro, filling him utterly. All he could do was wrap his legs around Ren’s waist tighter and take each thrust as he gave it. Ren’s paws shifted to his ankles, bending them backwards over his head, which just let him plunge even deeper into Goro’s body. Goro could see it. He could see the huge length of it pushing his stomach out with each push. It was like Ren was invading him, taking him over, until the only thing he could ever think of again was Ren and his cock.

One of Goro’s hands pressed against his belly, just to feel the bulge of Ren’s cock. He whimpered as Ren dragged out his next thrust excruciatingly slowly. “Ren, Ren—! Please, fuck me! Harder!”

Ren snarled into his ear. His hot breath ghosted over the fluffed out feathers around Goro’s neck. There were tears tracking down Goro’s cheeks from the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations drowning him. Each thrust tipped him closer and closer to the edge. His body trembled. In a surge of his inhuman strength, Ren scooped Goro upwards against his chest and spun the winged man around. Although he was only off of Ren's cock for a brief moment it was long enough for Goro to cry out at the loss. He'd been so close, damnit!

"I've got you." Ren said softly, pulling him back down onto his throbbing dick.

The new position let Goro's wings flare out fully as Ren was seated back inside of him. He was so deep, striking all sorts of places inside of him that he hadn't known could be touched. He didn't know how he was going to go back to silicone after this. Goro certainly wasn't going to let Ren just walk away from him. Ren was making such animal noises into his ear, drooling on his shoulder like he wanted to bite him. Like he wanted to stake his claim on the outside of Goro's body like he was on his insides. It was all Goro could do to grab hold of the scruff on Ren's neck and cling tightly as the man began to move again. 

The new position seemed to be even deeper than before. Goro was going to go crazy, fuck drunk and blissed out on Ren's massive cock. Breathy little ‘ah, ah, ah’s fill the air like he couldn’t even moan properly anymore.

"Goro, Goro-- I'm going to--"

"Please, please, Ren!"

Ren's knot was swelling, forcing him open even wider, sending incandescent sparks through his twitching limbs. Goro felt like he was falling through the longest orgasm of his entire life. It caught inside his body; Ren had to drag it out of him before forcing it back inside. His cloaca was sloppy and leaking, staining the sheets and clothes underneath him with their combined fluids. Holding onto Goro’s shoulders, Ren forced his swollen knot inside his body before throwing his head back and howling wildly.

There was so much cum. It flooded into Goro’s body like a wave, dragging a scream out of him as stars burst behind his eyes. He shook through the strongest orgasm of his life. The edge that he’d been teetering on dropped away as if it had been yanked out from underneath him. His vision went white, his own cum splattered against his stomach— bulging, distended with Ren’s. 

When he finally came back to himself, eyes unfocused and head swimming at first, Goro was able to see exactly what Ren had done to him. The sheer amount of cum that he had fucked into him really had made his belly swell as if he was pregnant. As if he really had an egg sitting inside him. His and Ren’s egg. Goro shuddered.

Maybe it was just the nesting instincts, but he ran his hand over the rounded bulge of his belly and let himself imagine that it really was an egg.

“You look amazing.” Ren hummed, his own hands joining over Goro’s. “Feel so good, too. Fucked full of my cum.”

“You’re...ridiculous…”

“Hey, how do eggs get fertilized anyway?”

It was too soon after getting his brains fucked out to think about something like that. Goro smacked at him with the back of his hand, too tired and full of endorphins. “Don’t know, don’t care. Time to go to sleep now.”

“I’m still inside you, though.” Ren’s fingers traced Goro’s sensitive hole, making him shiver and moan again.

“Mm. Stay there.”

He reached out and tangled his fingers in the blankets that he could reach. Ren let them both down into the nest slowly, curling his larger body around Goro’s and cuddling him tightly. The nest was soft and warm around them. Ren dragged a blanket over them both— tossed one of his shirts to the side at the same time— and nuzzled into the back of Goro’s head. He chuckled at the feeling of Ren’s wet nose pressing against his skin.

“You know we’re going to have to clean up once my knot goes down, right?”

“You’ll just have to pop another one then.”

He could practically feel Ren rolling his eyes and muttering something about Goro being insatiable.

_ So what if I am?  _ He thought, mind drifting between the hazy milk of sleep and awake. He thought he deserved to be for once. His nest was full of his handsome mate, they were still joined, and Goro wanted nothing more than to stay there in his arms. Ren shifted slowly as he dozed. His mate seemed to have agreed with the idea of fucking another knot into him. The heavy cock gently slid in and out of his loose hole, as if Ren didn’t want to disturb him. It made him sigh with pleasure at each easy roll of Ren’s hips against his ass.

He fucked into him steadily, unhurried, as they had all the time in the world to explore each other’s bodies and find what made them tick. One of Ren’s massive paws slid from his waist to tighten around the base of his neck like a collar. The slight press against the hollow of his throat made his breath hitch. A whimper slipped free unbidden. It was like Ren had wrapped him up in blankets made of his own body. There was only the warm press of his heat surrounding him and the comforting weight of Ren’s cock inside him.

Slowly, slowly, Goro began to drift to sleep.

***

“So it says that eggs become fertilized—“

Goro shoved the closest pillow in Ren’s face, quieting his smug sounding chatter to a muffled grumble. Logically Goro knew that they were playing with fire. Fucking during his nesting season. Was he ready for an egg? He wasn’t sure.

Warm, furry paw pads brushed over the small swell of Goro’s stomach. He was still uncomfortably bloated with Ren’s cum— but it made him realize that, if they did end up with an egg, then he wouldn’t want one with anyone other than Ren. Something possessive settled in the back of Goro’s mind as he stared up into Ren’s storm-grey eyes. He knew the feeling was mutual. Come hell or high water, neither of them would give each other up now.


End file.
